


Dessine mon coeur

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation of the title - Draw my heart</p><p>After an experience, hundreds of people were changed into 'Anomalies'. Those people are considered dangerous, and have abilities humans fear.<br/>OR<br/>Clarke can drawn things and make them appear in real life. When her mother turns her father in because he can control water, she runs away with a small group of Anomalies and they find the Trikru, an organization of people who maybe could save them from death...<br/>OR<br/>Clexa can be canon in any universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> New concept, I hope you like it!

_The 9th June 2054, an acid fog was released in the streets of DC. Its goal wasn’t to kill, it was a project of the scientist Becca Cerra to improve the genetics of the human race and make them better, smarter, stronge, a command of the government._

_She didn’t realize the power of that fog until it killed half of the citizens of DC. The other half survived, and their genetics were changed, but not as planned: they developed different kinds of superpowers, apparently linked to their personalities. Judgind them as dangerous, the government decided to declare them a threat and started tracking them, locking them in for 'safety' measures and working on them in labs to understand the biology behind the phenomenon._

_They were only able to catch 75% of those people, the rest still out in the world. Indeed, where some developed wings or pink eyes, some looked perfectly normal physically, which explains why some people managed to escape and hide in other towns as normal citizens. They are called‘Anomalies’._

_This is currently the year 2091, and those people are living among the humans, still hiding their differences in fear of being found by the government. The latest experiences have shown that those genetical modifications can be passed to their children. When an Anomaly has a child with a human, there is approximativaly a 50% chance that they will be an Anomaly too, and when two Anomalies procreate, the chances are of 80%._

_The new generation has more Anomalies than ever before, and the search parties are getting really intense, which is why a group of Anomalies is being created secretly. There are rumors whispered in the darkest of streets, that a revolution is being prepared. Their leader? No one knows her real name, and few have seen her face, but all call her_ **Heda** _._

 

* * *

 

 

**Octavia**

Octavia Blake was the second child of Aurora Blake, who died when she was around 16. Her big brother, Bellamy, was basically the one who raised her, because their mother was a very busy woman who was barely ever home. Their father left when Octavia was around three, and Bellamy ten. He didn’t know at the time why their father was leaving them, but he realized soon enough, when his baby sister almost broke his finger by grabbing it and started running so fast across the house that he couldn’t even see her. Mr Blake was an Anomaly, and his daughter was too, which was a threat for him and his safety. But Bellamy was one of the humans that didn’t think Anomalies were dangerous and mean by nature. He made a promise to baby Octavia to protect her at any cost, because nobody deserves to be treated differently because of who they are.

 

**Raven**

Raven Reyes was abandoned at birth by her mother. She didn’t know anything about her biological family, and she grew up in an orphanage.

It happened when she was five. She was playing in the garden with her best friend Finn, and he had just stolen her stuffed animal. She was chasing after him, crying and begging him to give it back to her, when she extended her right arm to try and catch him, but instead a wave of electricity got out of her fingers to stop the boy and send him on the ground. She panicked, and went to search for Amy, one of the women who was taking care of the orphans. She explained what happened, and she was very lucky, because Amy was an Anomaly and explained everything to the little girl. Finn was fine, her gift wasn’t too powerful yet, but she needed to learn to control it. Electricity was a very interesting power, but a dangerous one. Amy adopted Raven and raised the little girl, teaching her to use her power safely and to hide it from the humans.

 

**Monty**

Monty Green was the only child of Hannah and Peter Green, two Anomalies who didn’t plan on having children. Their accident became the joy of their life anyways, and they raised their son with love and care, teaching him everything they could about life as an Anomaly, how to keep the secret, who to trust…

He always had his power, he was able to see through the walls, inside of the boxes, the trees, under the floor. He could see through anything, but also pass through everything. When people touched him they felt him, but he could move around like a ghost. A strange thing to explain, because he could grab things and move them if he wanted to, but he could also put his hand through that same thing. He just had to decide, that’s why he had to learn to control it. For an Anomaly, Monty’s childhood was an easy one, he knew other Anomalies, his parents, his best friend Jasper…He never had any difficulties to face.

 

**Jasper**

Jasper Jordan was Monty’s best friend, and an Anomaly too. His story wasn’t far from Monty’s one, he was the only son of two Anomalies, except that they wanted to have children. He wasn’t really close to them but they enabled him to learn about life as an Anomaly easily. He discovered his power when he was pretty old actually, he had just turned 12 and was playing some video game when his mother arrived in the living room and asked him “where’s Jasper?”. Of course he didn’t understand what was going on, and he said he was jasper, but she just smiled and said that he had found his power. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw Monty. He could take other’s appearances.

 

**Clarke**

Clarke Griffin was the daughter of the head surgeon of the city. Abby was a human but she knew that Jake was an Anomaly. When their baby was born, they really hoped she could be normal. They thought she was until she turned two years old and started drawing. First of all, she had a gift for it, the first time she took a pen in her hand and traced lines on the paper, she had drown a butterfly that looked really like one for the drawing of a two years old. But a few seconds later, the drawing grew bright and the same butterfly exactly that had been on the paper was flying in front of her. Jake, who could control water, just smiled sadly at his only daughter, as Abby turned pale and watched the insect fly away by the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the delate, I'll have more time druing the hollidays.  
> I don't know if any of you reads this, but my life is pretty shitty right now, so I guess you can feel it in my writing. Sorry about that. Sorry also because english is not my mother language, and there are things I just can't express in another language than French.  
> This chapter has not been corrected yet, but I was already mate, so I wanted you to have something.  
> Enjoy!

It wasn't easy to run in the streets when the pavement was soaked with rain. It was around midnight, and everthing was dark, except for a few spots in the alleys that were lightened by the streetlights. 

The group wanted to be as far away from Arkadia as possible when the sun would back out, but they were still in the city. They knew they had to reach Polis, but it was a big town and they didn't know where they would go exactly when they would get there. 

"They're here! I found them!"

The shouted words spurred the group on, Octavia taking Raven on her back and running too fast for the others to see her.

 

_Sooner that day..._

 

Clarke woke up to a crazy hungover.  She had been partying all night and had been forced to sneak into her room when she got back so that her mom wouldn't know she had been drinking.

She got out of her room and headed downstairs, rubbing energically her temples and willing the headache away.

"You came back late last night."

The blonde turned around to faced her mom, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh...Yeah. I didn't realise it was that late. Sorry."

Abby gave her a knowing look, but didn't say anything else about it.

"So, Saturday. What are you doing? Do you have plans with your friends?"

The blonde put some toast in her mouth, shaking her head 'no'. Her mother sat to face her.

"Well, if you want to come to the hospital with me I'd be glad to get some help. You could use it you know, if you're gonna be a surgeon someday you should-"

"Mom. Please. We talked about this."

"You should think about it at least. You do wanna make me proud right?"

"Of course I do, but I want to be proud of myself first. And I can't if you won't let me do what I want to do."

"Clarke. We talked about this. You can't be an artist, you-"

"I KNOW!"

The blonde shouted. That subject was very sensible, and never missed to get her upset. She breathed deeply.

"I know."

Abby looked at her with something that looked suspiciously like pity.

"Everything you draw comes to life, Clarke. Your dad couldn't ba a swimmer, even if he wanted, because water reacted at his contact. Your anomaly is related to your personnality, it's normal you want to be an artist. That's why it fucking sucks, and I know it. But I never said Anomalies were meant to be. I wish you were normal as much as you do. But your dad gave you that gene. And that's not my fault."

There was a silence then. A long, heavy silent. 

"Not your fault?"

The blonde looked at her mother, her tone very calm.

"Not you fault?"

Abby sighed.

"Clarke-"

"Are you going to say that it's dad's fucking _fault_ if he was turned into an anomaly back in DC?"

"That's not what I-"

"Yeah right!"

"You know Clarke life is not the fairy tale you think it is. Stop making everything about you!"

"What do you m-"

Abby was crying at that point.

"Look. I never meant for you to learn it that way, but it has lasted enough, you have the right to know."

Clarke was looking at her with consufion and anger.

"I'm the one who turned him in to Jaha."

No answer. The blonde's face was unreadable.

"Please...No..."

Her upper lip trembled and her hands became fists.

"No..."

The mother looked very pale as her daughter broke into tears and stood up on shaky legs.

"It can't be...I..."

"Honey..."

" _Honey_? You think you still have that right? You killed my father!"

"I didn't-"

You fucking turned him in, and now he's gone! _GONE_!"

Clarke took her coat.

"What are you doing?"

"Yeah. I'm an anomaly. And it's not my fault, or dad's, or enyone else's. But it's _your_ fault he's dead!"

With that she got out of the house and closed the door with a loud slam, running away with fresh tears on her cheeks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The blonde woman was walking in the streets, her grip tightening on her coat as a breeze of freezing air got her to shiver.

"There are some people you can't trust."

She stoped dead in her tracks and turned to see the owner of the voice. A boy that looked like he was around 17 was leaning against the wall, smoking, looking at her.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so."

He left the wall and made his way to her, extending his arm.

"I'm Jasper."

There was something about this guy, she couldn't know what, but something that made he feel connected to him.

"I'm Clarke."

He smiled and started walking, so she followed. After all, she had no idea where she was going, and her brain was in no condition to tell her she shouldn't trust a stranger. A stranger who was under eighteen and smoking alone in a dark alley.

Anyway.

He looked at her after a few silent moments.

"So. What can you do?"

Her eyes widdened comically and she looked at Jasper.

"Wha-Uh, What do you mean?"

He grinned.

"Come on, you can trust me."

She faigned ignorance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I-"

"OK, I get it. Your parents didn't teach you about Anomalies, did they?"

She stopped walking, brething heavily. _How the hell did he know? Is it that ovious?_

"I..."

"Don't you feel like there's something we have in common? Like there's some kind of bond between us?"

Clarke looked at him like he was crazy, but it was clear that she knew what he was talking about.

"Has it ever happened with anyone before?"

"Uh...Yeah it has, I think. A girl in my class in preschool, and my neighboor when I was living in Australia..."

Jasper nodded and started walking once again.

"That's because they were Anomalies. Just like you. And me."

"Really? We can feel it?"

"Humans can't, and that's definitly a good thing. Anyway, as I said, you can trust me on this. What can you do?"

"I..."

_Hell I've never told anyone about this except my parents._

"Can I not talk about this?"

"OK, sensible subject over there, I'll try and remember that."

"Why, do you plan on hanging out with me?"

"You're pretty cute blondie, why not?"

He smirked and she blushed, but they kept going together.

"What were you doing before I saw you?"

"Escaping. I'm leaving town."

The guy looked very excited.

"Hell yeah. I'm definitly coming. I'll call Monty."

"What? Jasper no I-Who's Monty? God this is crazy."

Before she knew it, they were at Monty Green's house, and an Asian boy was packing his bag as Jasper was packing his.

"You know guys...I don't know you, you don't know me, I don't have any bag packed, I don't know where I'm going...Sounds pretty weird to me."

Monty grinned to comfort her.

"I know where we can go. I've dreamt of going there since I was born, but I have no idea where it is. I just know it's in Polis."

Clarke seemed interested.

"What are you talking about?"

Jasper sat on his friend's bed, stoping to listen.

"Have you guys ever heard about the Grounders?"

They nodded, eyes widdening.

"You want to..."

He nodded proudly, but his best friend was septical.

"We don't know how to find them, and they may just kill us if we do."

"Do you have another idea? Or are we going to stay and hide here all our lives?"

The blonde put her head in her hands. Her life would never be the same.

 

* * *

 

 By the the time they gathered around Jasper's father's car, they were five. Clarke didn't really know how, but two brunettes had joined the group. Jasper's friends appearently. 

"I'm Octavia."

The girl clasped the blonde's hand and nodded. It was a stern greeting, but the girl seemed to be kind of cold.

"Clarke. Nice to meet you. What can you d-"

Before she could finish her sentence she felt two strong arms wraping around her.

"Hi blondie! I'm Raven. Can I call you Clarkey?"

"Uh- I mean, as long as you don't ever call me blondie again I'm good..."

"Okay Clarkey, cool then."

Without adding anything else the girl entered the car, and Clarke noticed the brace on her leg. 

_I'm going god knows where with people I've never met._

To her surprise, that fought scared her, sure, but did not bring only fear up. She was excited, eager even.

Monty was choosen to be the driver, and his friend sat next to him. Clarke was left between the two girls in the back of the car.

"So, Clarkey. What's your gift?"

"Actually, it's kind of complicated to explain, I-"

"Cut the shit, all gifts are complicated to explain. Could you show us?"

Clarke was taken aback by the girl's attitude, but tried not to show it.

"Does anyone have paper and pencils?"

Octavia gave her a weird look.

"Why would anyone have such things with them?"

"I would have definitly packed some if I knew I was going to leave Arkadia."

Monty nodded.

"Understandable with your gift. I actually have some books with blank pages, and a pen somewhere in my bag. You can use it if you want."

She took his bag and started searching. Raven looked at her, curiousity shining in her brown eyes.

"Why would you need paper to show you gift? That's interesting."

Clarke grinned a little bit as she took the pen and thought about what to draw for a minute. She focused on the ligns she was tracing, the shape of a lollipop slowly appearing on the paper. 

"Ouch!"

A lollipop wrapped in a blue paper, the same color as the ink of the pen, appeared in the air, falling straight on Raven's head. She picked it up and looked at it in awe.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be, it's amazing! You can make anything appear, right?"

"Right."

"Ah, I was wondering why you didn't seem to worried about not having anything packed."

They all looked at Raven then, because they had not thought about it before.

"This gift is so usefull! Gosh Clarkey, I swear you're my new bff."

Clarke laughed a little bit at that, relieving some of the tension in the car.

"Jasper, isn't your dad going to notice his car's missing?"

"Of course he is. He's not that dumb- at least I hope he isn't, for his own sake. But we'll be far away enough then."

Monty didn't look so sure.

"How long before our families warn the police? Guys, I don't like this. We could all end up being discovered as Anomalies."

Clarke shivered. She had definitly not been thinking about the consequences of such a departure. 

"Just go faster, then. We have to get out of town."

They drove in silence then, letting the little roaring of the wheels on the road making them sleepy.

The blonde woman was going to ask Raven to demonstrate her gift as weel when they heard the ringing of a police car.

"Shit!'

The car got to a full speed then, but they could hear the police officer speaking in his microphone.

"We know you have anomalies with you! Stop on the side of the road, and you won't be shot at!"

"Everybody protect yourselves! Cover behind the seats!"

They were going really fast, trying to escape, but Monty wasn't a skilled driver, and they crashed in a wall.

"Oh my god!"

"Ah!

Several screams of terror errupted before they started pushing through the doors. It had not been violent enough to hurt anybody, but they had to get out of the car and start running. They could easily tell the policemen were getting closer, but they arrived in a desert street. It was getting dark, and they stopped, hiding themselves in a dark corner.

"Guys, it's going to rain."

Nobody answered Raven, but they all nodded, their hearts beating faster than humanly possible. They saw the car pass by and started running again, in the opposite direction.

"We have to get out of Arkadia!"

They were lost, of course, the police was tracking them, they didn't have a car, and didn't know really where to go apart from the name of a city and a group of dangerous people they wanted to find. But they didn't have a choice.

The rain began to fall onto them then, and the sun hode pretty quickly. They weren't so far from the exit of the town by now. Clarke yelped as as her shoes slipped.

"Fuck!"

She falled on her knees, and Monty helped her up. They quickened their pace to join the others. The blonde's muscles were already tired and sore, but she didn't give a care in the world. She coudldn't stop. Her life depended on it.

It wasn't easy to run in the streets when the pavement was soaked by the up coming rain. The time was around midnight, and everthing was dark, except for a few spots in the alleys that were lightened by the streetslights. 

The group was trying to be as far away from Arkadia as possible when the sun would come back out, but they were still in the city. They knew they had to reach Polis, but it was a big town and they didn't know where they would go exactly when they would get there. 

"They're here! I found them!"

The shout made them go even faster, Octavia taking Raven on her back and running too fast for the others to see her.

As they got out of the town and kept running for dear life in the black night, Clarke was fronwning, something inside of her broken forever. She knew that voice. That voice who just shouted, betraying them. Her. Again.

Abbigail Griffin.

Her own mother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Do you have ideas, remarks? Please, leave kudos and comments!


End file.
